duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Quazla
Emperor Quazla is the first final boss of Duel Masters lore but it is the also the weakest and the worst in actual gameplay. In fact is was among one of the victims of the great water civilization de-push in Invincible Soul. Story Emperor Quazla was the leader of the water civilization for a long time. In order to gain an advantage in the civilization war, he attempted to use the Invincible Technology to create a doomsday device to awaken the dragons. However, a group of Fire and Nature creatures known as "Burning Beast" competed with him to drill to the earth's core and awaken the dragons. In the same time, creatures such as and betrayed Quazla. Eventually, the Burning Beasts drilled to the earth's core and unlocked the Earth Dragons, Zombie Dragons, Volcano Dragons and some highly powerful Armored Dragons such as Überdragon Bajula from sealing. Then, the Dragons wrecked havoc in the world and Light mobilizes the to destroy the Dragons (However over ten thousand years later, as civilization alliances and hostilities collapsed, some Mecha Del Sols were fused with Dragons) Realizing that he has been betrayed, he mobilized to crush the rebels. He failed and was overthrown. After then, the Water civilization constructed s to defeat the dragons. Powers Emperor Quazla is among one of the most intelligent creatures in the ancient world and can develop doomsday weapons all by himself. In this way he is similar to Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity, who is much stronger in real gameplay but unfortunate in the background story. Card Explanation Just another victim of the water anti-push of Invincible Soul, like Cosmic Nebula and Aqua Master. Well...This card is really very bad, and I mean REALLY VERY BAD. It's slightly better than Aqua Master, but it's still unacceptable. The first thing that comes in mind that it is an 6 to 5000 Cyber Lord Evolution. While Cyber Lords are filled with low cost creatures so bait is not a problem, 6 cost is a huge war-zone for a slew of high-cardpower evolution creatures, arranging from power 7000 to power 14000, and this card only had 5000 power which is obviously too low for a cost 6 evolution creature. While a powerful effect would make this up, this card doesn’t have any. The first ability is that it is am attacking blocker which for some reason deserves absurdly high costs according to ancient producer logic. The truth is this will often cause the creature to confuse itself between attacking and blocking and will result in the blocker becoming a demerit which will cause it to be destroyed. A will liquidate it just for 1 mana. And the second ability is even worse; If your opponent would use "Shield Trigger", you...Draw 2 cards! if your opponent removes your Quazla or uses Spark to cripple your side of the battlefield, all you get is drawing 2 cards and your opponent is free to do anything he wants to do. Therefore, this card had ZERO shield trigger lockdown capabilities and is thus total crud. Now, it's completely outclassed by and Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic. Overall, it's a complete waste of this beautiful artwork and its powerful status in the background story. Category:Cyber Lord Category:Evolution Creature Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Characters